A Broken Raven
by mysteriousbird
Summary: When Raven starts suffering for a forbidden love she seeks to find an escape. But is her love truly forbidden. Or is it responded with equal passion.
1. Chapter 1

**First story so please bare with me... Hope you guys enjoy ... Review any negative or positive review helps me get better.. Thanks hope you guys enjoy... I don't own anything but the story... Rated M for language and graphic scenes.**

RAVENS ROOM:

Raven had her both headphones on and her iPod in blast. Her favorite song was playing (Flesh by Simon Curtis). She was so into it .. and so was her emotion Lust. Raven tried so hard to keep Lust under control but a failing. As the song slipped into the chorus control was slipping out of her grasp. She felt her room grow hotter and hotter so she simply removed her cloak. her hands began sliding over her body suddenly feeling that her leotard was way to much clothing."What the hell am I thinking" she said suddenly out of breath. She pulled her headphones out of her ear. She felt Lust complain but ignored her. "I need a cold shower" she thought stripping down to nothing but her black lace panties. She walked slowly to her bathroom stopping long enough to look at her reflection in her mirror. She was pale, curvy with big breasts. But she was never good enough ... she couldn't even try to compare herself to Starfire whom was tall, beautiful, and had a body like a model. Raven sighs " I'll never be good enough for you Robin " She tells her reflection. Tears started forming in her eyes. When would she be able to run from all her problems. A tear then slipped down her cheek. 'Your such a baby' Rudeness yells at her. She wiped her tear and took the longest shower she ever had. Fully dressed and ready to face the noise that was waiting to harm her eardrums she stepped into the living room. She looks around to find that only two titans were missing, Robin and Starfire. She sighs and walk to the kitchen. She was chopping some tomatoes for her well deserved salad when Star and Robin walk in with a smile on each of their faces and hand in hand. 'Just take that knife and cut their pretty little throats already' the devil in side her demanded. She hands stared shaking so she took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself. She kept her mind busy and just kept chopping."Guess(chop)what(chop)guys(chop)Star and I(chop)are a couple now" With that the knife slipped from her grasp and cut her from were her thumb nail started to her thumb dropped the knife and yelp in knife fell on the floor while blood from her thumb fell next to it in big the titans were around her trying to aid her but it was Robin that took her hand and rapped around a dish cloth. She pulled away from his was so mad so angry so hurt. Tears started slipping down her cheeks. She used her magic to pull her hood over her head to try to hide her tears."I'm fine just leave me alone. Don't let me ruin the moment." With that she fled to her room. Once safe behind the door of her room she slides down the walls and started sobbing silently. "What hurts the most is not my wound" She whisperers to no one but her self."What really hurts the most is knowing now that you are truly like I even had a chance.

**What do you guys think for chapter one. Leave your reviews any type of review helps me improve. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your review 2redmouse2 I'm dedicating this one for you. I still don't own the teen titans.**

Raven POV:

My thumb had already healed thanks to my powers, yet they can't seem to heal the pain that is within my soul. Days seem to past quickly. I sit in my room and just cry. I only come out of my room when the alarm rings and once the fights are over I go back and stare into the emptiness that is my life. My team mates started to worry. They would come knock on my door and ask if i was OK "Are you OK Raven" came from a green annoyance that i seemed to stop paying mind to."Friend Raven we are most worried" came from the alien girl that I had once considered my best friend."Rae I am here if you need some one to talk to" came from the very guy who broke my heart with out even knowing he had possession of it."Come on sis open the door" came from the oldest titan, the one that had become my brother through out the years of us begin together as a team. 'You cant just sit here and waste your life because of a guy who doesn't even care about you' Logic finally spoke up after so long. But she was right. That night after ever one was asleep I started packing a suitcase and a book bag containing only my favorite three books and my diary I levitated to cyborgs room and slipped a letter under his door just for him . Telling him were I would go which was to a motel at the next town and would be working as a singer at Jenny's bar ,a girl in the book club I was in. I made sure to include not to tell nobody especially not Robin since Cyborg knew how I felt about him. I left him a phone number were he could reach me but that was just for emergency's. I explained to him that I would leave a note to the others telling them that I was having problems with my emotions and that I went to Azarath and that I was sorry . ' I only trust you now' i thought to my self .I return to my room and take one last look around . Tears start forming in my eyes blurring my vision yet i don't wipe them away . I just let them slide down my cheeks. I hug the letter that I wrote to the others tight as if I was giving them all a tight hug. I look down at the letter and place a kiss right in the middle leaving behind a pair of small purple lips and place it on my bed. i teleported out side and look back at the place I once called home."I guess this is goodbye". I leave hoping that i would never have to know of the Teen Titans again.

**What will happen next... Hope you guys enjoy :) review good or bad . Next chapter coming up soon . Sorry for a short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanxs for the review Nkcandygirl i'll keep that in mind. I don't own anything not the Teen Titans or the songs... I'll post the songs at the end of the chapter... Enjoy.. P.S beware of language... :D**

_6 weeks later : _

**Raven POV**

I look at my stained ceiling of my new small , one bedroom , one bathroom apartment. I finally had enough saved up to move into something more permanent than the rundown motel I was staying at. Not even Cyborg knew that I moved. Sadly we haven't spoken since the first time he called me. He was yelling , I was yelling it didn't go well. But I manage to beg him not to tell the others were I was before I heard him hang up. I glanced at the clock and cured softly under my breath. I was going to be late to work. Ever since I left the Titans I have been singing at Jenny's bar from 11 pm to 3 am with only 3 breaks in between, which I was very thankful for. I jump in the shower and take a quick one thankful for the clean water , all thanks to my super nice landlord who fixed it the day I signed the 1 year lease a week ago. I dress in black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and threw on my favorite black leather jacket and slipped on my knee length black boots, hurry out the door ,locket it and dashed down the stairs. I lived right across from the bar. I could even see it green neon sign from my window, with the shades drawn. After setting up on the small stage with only enough space for Danny the drummer and myself with my guitar I was ready. But before I start I put my recently dyed black waist length hair in a pony tail , it has become a habit to do so before I preform. My voice is as some put it , haunting yet beautiful. I think its more raspy than beautiful but whatever toots those people's horns. I start of saying one of my favorite songs.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walked through it_

I can't help but think of Robin every time I sing this song which is every Saturday of the week. Its usually the song I end with but today for some reason I wanted to switch it up a bit.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I'm adding some of my own style to the song. Definitely more "haunting" then the original.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

'I really wish you were here Robin' I thought to myself. I get through the rest of the song without getting off key because I just felt the lump in my throat grow more and more as the song came to it's end. I get through the night feeling a bit off , like if someone was watching me, which is ironic because half the people were staring at me. I went on my last break and went to the bathroom, drank a bottle of water wiped my guitar. I was extra careful when I got to the bottom left of the guitar were I had carved 2 birds, a raven and a robin. Even though they were carved into the guitar I felt that they could fall off and break apart. I here a _ding _which means my break is over. "OK lady's and gentlemen this is the final song of the night." There were some people screamed in disagreement other didn't even notice her or were to confused maybe even offended of when I said lady's and gentlemen I just simply ignored their stares and went on and sang the last song of the night.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

Once it's over there were some applause and a few sat calls. I packed up and went home. I had the key in the lock when I fell some one behind me making me stiffen . " Emotion problems my ass..." I inhale sharply. I didn't even had to turn around to know who it was."Robin..."

**Song:**** AVRIL LAVIGNE = I Wish You Were Here**

** AVRIL LAVIGNE = I'm With You**

**What will happen next... Hope you guys enjoy :) Review good or bad . Next chapter coming up soon .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanxs for the reviews . I don't own anything not the Teen Titans Enjoy.. P.S Beware of language and other "things" ... :D**

Robins POV :

There she stood. After searching for her for 6 weeks. She has been at this dump all along. I memorized her letter from all the times I have read it.

_Dear Titans,_

_I haven't been myself for a while. I'm exhausted emotionally. I'm afraid that I must return back to my plant. I can't promise that i'll be back. I feel that i'm losing control of all that is around me. I don't want to hurt anyone . I'm sorry I left like this all of a sudden but I need to leave . I hope you guys can forgive me and you guys will realize you didn't even need me. _

_ Love, __**Raven**_

How could she have abandon us . Abound me . By this time she had opened the door and left it wide open. I took that as an invitation I made sure it was locked behind me. She just sat on an old couch. The silence got to me. " So you're just going to sit there. This is what you left us for." I say waving my arms in the air. She looks at me , her eyes say nothing to me but her voice does."I left for me."She stood."I left so I won't go crazy. So I can be happy again." Her eyes fell with tears. But before I had the chance to see them fall she turns her back to me. I turn her to me and looked deep into her deep purple eyes that I loved so much. "You broke my heart when you left." Her eyes widen and she tried to pull out of my arms. " What are you talking about. Star won't like what you're saying . Don't be such a selfish prick." She spat. " You don't understand. Ever since you left I realized how I really loved. Star and I ended 5 weeks ago she now has speedy. I... I want to have you." It came out as a whisper almost a plead. " Bullshit, if this is your way of trying to get me to come back you..." I didn't left her finish I captured her mouth with mine. I started soft but it didn't continue like that for long. She opened up willingly and gave me access I loved how she tasted sweet , exotic, intoxicating I push her up against the wall and growled when she pulled apart. Before I could protest further she kissed me back. She wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands roamed inside her shirt and on her ass as well as did hers. I found my way to the couch. She peeled off my shirt and I ripped her's open. I trailed kisses down her neck when she pushes me off. " What the hell are we doing? What the hell am _I _going? No better question is what the hell are _you _doing?" "Rae ..." She doesn't let me finish."NO! DON'T YOU RAE ME! GET OUT!NOT!"She's pushing me out the door before I know it i'm outside her door."I..." She throws my shirt at me. "Goodbye Robin. Don't look for me ever again. Just forget I existed." I step forward but have the door slammed in my face." I can never forget you."

**What will happen next... Hope you guys enjoy :) Review good or bad . Next chapter coming up soon . Sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanxs for the reviews . I don't own anything not the Teen Titans or the songs enjoy.. P.S Beware of laguage **

**Raven's POV:**

I stood there like an idiot after I closed the door. Just waiting until he left , which thankfully he did but not before whispering the word that now repeated in my mind like a broken record. " I will never forget you" Those 5 simple words just hunted my mind that night that I didn't sleep on bit. I tried to get my mind of his hunting word that I decides to go for a walk. But today of all days the universe seems to be out to get me. First it was walking by Tony's pizzeria which was really owned by a guy name Ted. Today "Tony" decides to serve heart-shaped pizza. Then it was walking by small rundown house. Were today she decides to sit on her small porch and play on her small radio , which if you ask me was purposely was on blast, I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. Today apparently every single couple on the plant where outside expressing their undying love to each other. Talk about EXTREME PDA. When I finally got home I couldn't take it anymore so I picked up my phone and called Robin and invited him over. When he came over we sat in my living room in complete silence. "Ok first you invite me over now you're just sitting there saying ." Talk about major deja vu."Do you love me." I blurted out." Of course I do. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to figure it out." I starting to think he got ready for this." Can you look at me in the eyes and say it." I said it so low I thought he didn't hear me until he comes over to were I am and gets down on his knees in front of me. He looks deep into my eyes. He doesn't have his mask on this time. He looks like a regular boy, no man. His eyes are ocean blue."I love you." With those 3 words I was happy for the rest of my life

**I know crappy ending. I am really sorry. I really wanted an amazing ending for this sorry but I lost interest . I promise next story will have a better ending. Don't forget to review. story coming soon...**


End file.
